Lost opportunity
by Lexie Or
Summary: Seth and the reader has been friends for a long time. Lately he has been developed feelings for a mysterious girl on the roster. Unfortunately everything is more complicated than it appears... "Many times we do not realize about our feelings until it's too late". Still I don't know if this will have more than one chapter or not. Anyway... Reviews are appreciated.


**Lost opportunity**

 **Word count: 2403**

 **Warnings: None**

"Why are you wearing that?" Seth said with his eyes focused on my red dress.

"'Why are you wearing that' Seriously Rollins? That it's the first thing you are going to say after I spend an hour getting ready for our date tonight? At least one 'you look pretty', don't you think?" I snapped. I was wearing my new dress, my favorite black heels and my hair curled, I normally don't spend much time getting ready but for some reason I felt like tonight it was going to be special.

"You are right, I'm sorry. You look very pretty tonight" He uttered with a little regret on his voice. "But, why are you wearing that?" He asked while he focused his eyes on my outfit again.

"What's wrong with this?" I said admiring the short silk red dress that I had bought last week.

"Well, don't you think it's a little too short and, I don't know, provocative?" He actually was saying that to me? "Come on, I only said we were going for a couple drinks at the bar with some friends".

"Yeah, well, I don't see the problem with that. I look sexy as hell, and you are just jealous that the attention will be on my tonight, Rollins" He only rolled his eyes while he murmured a "Just hurry up" under his breath.

Seth and I have been best friends for a couple of years now. We are so close that our coworkers and friends had asked us if there is something more that friendship between us, but we always answer in the same way: laughing and snapping some joke about how disgusting will that actually be for us. Don't get me wrong, I will lie if I said he isn't attractive, I mean, come on, every girl with eyes will notice that, but I've never seen him that way. He always has been like my annoying big brother. The guy who calls me to pick him at the bar when is too drunk to drive, who eats all the food of my fridge, the man who makes fun of me when I cry watching romantic movies, the guy who answer "yes" if I asked him if I look ugly when I'm trying dresses at the mall. He is the kind of friend that you call at three on the morning for tell him that you can't sleep so he has to stay awake with you… of course, if that is a normal thing to do with a friend.

"What?" I asked him on the car when I notice he hadn't stopped looking at me since we enter on the vehicle.

"Is just that if you are going to go dressed like that, I'm not going to let you out of my sight in the whole night. You know that those guys are really going to enjoy the sight of your legs and cleavage on the tiny dress".

"Oh, somebody sounds jealous" I teased him. He only rolled his eyes. It was his favorite thing to do every time I played with him… which was very frequently. "Don't worry, Sethie, you always will be my favorite boy".

"It's not that. God, sometimes you really can be a child" He said concentrated on the road.

"Ok, it was fun at first but is starting to bugging me, so are you gonna tell me what the hell is wrong with you tonight or you just gonna keep acting like a jerk?" I blurted.

He sigh and looking briefly at me while he said "I'm really sorry, honey, I think I'm kinda frustrated for the matter with this girl"

"What girl?"

"You know, the girl who I told you since last month. The one who I like." Oh, that girl. Seth told me he has a crush on a mysterious girl of the company (he didn't said her name}) but she apparently wasn't interested in him (thing that is new for him) and it was annoying the poor guy.

"Seth, sweetie, the fact that she hasn't throw to your arms and asked you to make her yours yet doesn't mean she isn't interested in you. She is a coworker, you will need to work a little more on her, that's all".

"Yeah, you are probably right. Anyway, sorry for being a dick"

"Don't worry, I'm used to it" I admitted.

"Ja ja ja, that's very funny. Because you are a very sweet and cute person right?" He said sarcastically while he parked the car.

"Seriously Rollins? Did you really do that?" Cesaro asked looking at Seth who only shrugged and smile.

"What did you want me to do? She was literally chasing the poor dude with the car" In that moment everyone in the table burst into laughter.

"He cheated on me with my best friend and then he still asked me to keep paying the bills of the damn car, what did you wanted me to do?" I exclaimed.

"Well, we learned to things tonight: 1- Never cheat on you-" Bayley pointed at me, "And two, never tell Seth about your revenge plans because he will probably stop you".

"Well, to be honest with you, I did save him, but after that I kicked his ass. I wasn't going to let the moron that cheated my best friend get away with it". An "Aww" sound surrounded the table.

"You guys have the most weird and great stories" Sami said still laughing.

"And you haven't heard nothing yet" I said taking a sip from my margarita.

"I want to hear them all, but first, my lady, would you like to dance with me this song?" Cesaro said offering me his hand and rising from his seat. He and I have been really good friends since Seth introduced us, nonetheless, we always were flirting. He is very attractive and I actually like him, besides, I have months without going on a date; one of the few disadvantages of being a WWE Superstar is the fact that is very difficult have a romantic relationship with someone outside the company. We travel together, we eat together, we sleep together, we are practically in a relationship now.

"I would love to" I said rising from my seat, taking his hand and follow him to the dance floor were we start dancing a salsa song.

"So, I know this subject has you really tired but I need to know so I am gonna ask you again-" he started "Are you sure there is nothing between Seth and you?" I was really getting tired of that question.

"God-"I said rolling my eyes "I have told you many times before: No, there is absolutely nothing between him and me. He is just my best friend. That's all. Why do you keep asking me the same question?" I asked him.

"Well, for start, friends don't look other friends the way he has been looking at you in the whole night. And second, friends don't look other friends dance partners the way he has been looking at me since I asked you to the dance floor" Cesaro said looking where Seth was sited. I followed his gaze and I notice anger in his eyes, and other thing I couldn't decipher, jealousy maybe?

"He is just a little protective over me, that's all. But why do you ask?" I pushed.

"I just wanted to be sure before asking you out" He said smiling at me. God, he really was attractive.

"Oh, really? Well, no, Seth is practically my brother". I made a pause before continue "So, now that you are sure, you can ask me out" I said bating my eyelash a little bit.

"Alright then". He said my name followed by a "Do you wanna go on a date with me tomorrow night?"

"I thought you never ask" I said with a smile on my face. Before I could say anything else Seth appeared from behind of Cesaro and said "Ok, ok, enough dancing, buddy, I need her for a moment". He took my arm and practically dragged me to the bar area while I gave Cesaro an apologize smile.

"Really subtle, Seth, nicely done" I starter. "Well, at least I actually wanted a drink". I sat down in one of the chairs next to the bar and asked another margarita.

"I need to ask you something" He said in a serious tone.

"Is everything ok?" He never speaks to me in that tone at least there is something bad.

"Yeah, at least I think so, it just... I feel like crap" he started, "This had never happened to me. I just can't stop thinking about her: her eyes, her hair, her beautiful smile…" He declared with his head to the floor. So, it was the mysterious girl again. It was absolutely new for me seeing him like this. First off all because he has never had fell for a girl with this intensity, and in second place because he doesn't usually speaks so openly about his feelings.

"The worst of all is that she just posted a picture with some random guy and wrote 'I don't know what I would do without you. I love you'" He finished with a sigh. "I think I just really lost my chance".

"Seth, sweetie, I know that if you haven't told me yet the name of this mysterious woman if for a reason but I really thing that-"

"Is Charlotte" he interrupted me.

"Oh" Is the only thing I could said after a few seconds he said that name. Charlotte and I haven't been really good friends. She didn't like me at all because she knew I was a threat for her; after all, I was the number one contender for the Raw Women's Championship.

"So… Charlotte…" I nodded.

"I know you don't like her, and that's why I was avoiding to talk with you about this, but... God knows I trust in you more than in anyone" he murmured.

"Is okay, it really doesn't mind me at all". I wasn't lying. I don't like her, its truth, but I care about him enough to forget we were talking about her. "Can I see the picture she posted?"

He grabbed his cellphone from his front pocket and gave it to me. I unlocked it and there searched her account. When I saw the picture I recognized the man next to the beautiful blonde.

"Seth, this guy next to her it's her best friend Sean" I said with a little smile. His eyes immediately found mine.

"Her best friend? Wait, are you sure?" He asked me with a little hope in his tone.

"Pretty sure. She has brought him a couple times to the shows, they know each other since they were kids, I think. Besides she has posted several photos with him. Look, she actually affirmed it in this one" I commented while I gave him his cellphone showing him a picture of the last month were she and Sean were in a concert.

"I feel like an idiot like now" he chuckled.

"Yeah, well, I think you are used to that feeling" I said giving a sip to my margarita. "Seth, if you really like her you should go and talk to her because before you know it, she will actually be posting a picture with her boyfriend.

I can see you feel something more than attraction to her so… just try it".

He sighed heavily while he nodded. "Yeah, I think you are right".

"You think? Come on, when I have made a mistake?"

"You really want to me to answer that question?"

"No. But I'm really sure this time" I asserted. "She is in the hotel right now, she said to Dana that he was going to be in the gym until 11:00 pm. Is 10:30 right now so you should hurry up if you want to talk to her once and for all".

"You are awesome, you now that, right?" He asked me rising from the chair.

"Yep, I know it but sounds even better when someone else says it".

Before to go he kissed my right cheek and whisper in my ear: "Thank you. I love you and I want you to know that I truly mean when I said that you will always be my best friend". Then he went to the table where our friends were to said a quickies goodbyes and grab his car keys.

In other occasion I would have feel happy hearing him saying those words to me, but this time I didn't feel glad of hearing him. There was something else that was bothering me. Yes, he was the guy who eats all the food of my fridge and makes fun of me when I cry watching movies, but he was also the man who holds me tight in his arms when I am terrified after watching a horror movie, the guy who tells me looking me directly into my eyes how beautiful he thinks I am, he is the man who wipe my tears and stays all the night talking with me when I tell him I miss my family and that I fell lonely, the one who always has believe in me, even when not even me do it. He is a huge part of my life, he has been it for many years now and I honestly can't imagine my life without his smile, without his dark eyes filled with pride every time I win a match, without his strong arms around me when I have cold, just without… him.

I realized that the idea of him going out with someone else actually bothered me, especially someone like Charlotte, someone who is absolutely perfect. She is gorgeous, intelligent, funny, an amazing wrestler and the actual Women Champion. She was obviously the first option of every men, including, for my misfortune, Seth Rollins. The man I just realized I was in love with.

"Many times we don't realize about our feelings until it's too late".


End file.
